fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Black Hat
Mr. Black Hat (ブラク ハト, Buraku Hato) is a mysterious individual who's past and true identity are currently unknown. Once a former con artist, Mr. Black Hat now roams throughout the Kingdom of Fiore as a two-bit street magician and traveling performer. Seemingly unassuming, Mr. Black Hat wields a rather powerful form of Holder Magic known as The Magician's Hat, a form of magic that possesses a rather extensive set of unique spells and abilities from the mundane to the extraordinary. Appearance One glance at Mr. Black Hat and one would automatically assume he is a performer of sorts. A rather tall and thin framed man with broad shoulders, he dresses in a jetblack tuxedo and white shirt complete with black bow tie and white gloves. A short black cape hangs over his shoulders that moves freely as he walks. He is a man of average features: pale skin, square jaw, long nose, grey eyes with thin eyebrows that trail upwards at the ends. His hair is typically kept swept back and reaches down to his neck. This attire gives him the appearance of a gentleman or traditional magician. Two signature features of his are his mustache and top hat. His mustache is trimmed neatly and takes the appearance of upside down handle bars. The second feature is where he gains his name from: a jet black top hand with a checkered band around it near the bottom. He has never appeared in any other outfits thus far. Personality Mr. Black Hat's personality is as much a mystery as his past, so it is difficult to discern what truly goes through his mind. When performing in front of others, he comes off as a traditionally trained performer who speaks in a rather eccentric and flamboyant manner, often ponctuating with a joke or other comedic tones. This causes others to assume he is a goodnatured older man who may just be slipping in his old age. He acts well-mannered and politely, bowing and removing his hat when introducing himself to others. Just as any performer would do. Mr. Black Hat enjoys the theatrics, often overdramaticizing his words and actions in his performances. But this is merely to draw his audience's attention as a distraction so that he may perform his tricks without them noticing. His is a master of subterfuge, which he employs within his acts. Though appearing harmless, underneath this exterior persona exists a much more sinister and derranged personality, that only manifests itself when he's commiting his crimes. It is unknown at this time what this side of Mr. Black Hat entails, but he should be regarded as very dangerous. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Magics & Abilities Magician's Hat (マジスハン ハト, Majisuhan Hato) The black top hat that Mr. Black Hat wears serves much more than just merely a fashion accesory. This hat is a rather powerful magical item that grants Mr. Black Hat access to a unique form of Holder Magic. What truly makes this form of magic unique is the sheer range of spells and abilities that it has at its disposal. The range of spells vary from rather mundane and unassuming magic spells that one could see in small time magic shows. While the other end of the spectrum include manifesting weapons, items and even creatures. Aside from these manifestations, the Magician's Hat also grants Mr. Black Hat the ability to access other forms of magic of varrying degree that he use for both offensive and defensive purposes. Theories circling around is that the hat acts a sort of dimensional portal where he can materialize and pull whatever he needs, though this may not be entirely true. Most of the spells names and effects are based off of magic tricks that one would typically see in magic shows. * Hat Trick (はと とりく, Hato Turiko) A simple trick in which Mr. Black Hat is able to place his hand into his hat and pull out simple objects, such as a bouquet of flowers, balloons or a regular walking cane. Though he isn't limited to pulling out regular items. Mr. Black Hat is also able to use the trick to pull out weapons, such as swords and revolvers. An interesting note is that the hat can stretch to accomodate large objects when pulling them out, showing the hat able to adjust the size of its opening. It can be a useful spell as it allows Mr. Black Hat the ability to conjure almost anything that he can imagine, though the items are limited to only things that he himself can hold and wield, and cannot be complex items that have elaborate parts. *'Bullet Catch' (バレト カチュ, Bareto Kachu) By holding his hat directly in front of the path of a projectile, he is able to draw in the attack by pulling it in through the opening. It doesn't seem that this ability is limited to the size of the attack, as he can effectively "suck" in the energy from the magic, shrinking it down so that it can pass easily into the hat. What becomes of the spell once inside the hat is unknown, but it is implied that Mr. Black Hat can summon the spell back out towards a target for later use. *'Indian Rope' (インヂアン ループ, Indian Ruupu) From his hat, Mr. Black Hat can summon a series of long, golden ropes that will immediately wrap themselves around a specific target or targets, instantly rendering them unable to move. These targets are tethered to the hat and Mr. Black Hat has the ability to retract the ropes to bring in his targets. * Metamorphosis (メタモーポシス, Metamoposisu) Mr. Black Hat has shown the ability to conjure not only inanimate objects, but living creatures, as well. Through the same process as the Hat Trick spell, Mr. Black Hat can bring forth living animals to do his bidding. These animals tend to be wild beasts that are used to attack his opponents, but do not possess any magical ability themselves. *'Card Flourish' (カード フルーイス, Kado Furuuisu) By pointing the opening of his hat towards his targets, Mr. Black Hat is able to unleash a large flurry of razor sharp playing cards that fly through the air at great speeds. These cards are sharp enough to rend through sturdy materials, such as wood and even dirt, and capable of dealing tremendous, if not lethal, damage against his targets. These cards aren't limited to flying in a straight line as he has shown the ability to control their direction through hand gestures, implying that he can manipulate the cards through mental command. *'Twister '(トヰスター, Towisutaa) From his hat, Mr. Black Hat can conjure up streams of wind that take the shape of a small tornado to completely sweep up his targets and send them into the air. The size of this twister can vary, but Mr. Black Hat has been able to increase it through sheer will so that it could attack flying airships or take out large groups. *'Aquarian' (アクエリアン, Akuerian) Another elemental magic Mr. Black Hat seems to have access to. He is able to unleash a raging river from his hat to completey engulf a target in the water. Mr. Black Hat will then gesture with his hand so that the water takes the shape of an orb that suspends itself in the air while trapping the target within it. This not only restricts their movements, but will slowly drown them in the process. Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu) Aside from wielding the Magician's Hat, Mr. Black Hat has also displayed a list of other Magics that appear to be associated with that of stage magicians. One of these Magics is Telekinesis, or the ability to mentally control objects so that he can move them freely without touching them. His strength in this magic is great enough where he is able to mentally lift objects far heavier than his physical body could, as well as moving several objects (though much smaller) simultaneously. He's also capable of lifting himself through the air as a form of levitation and transportation. He often appears as if he is walking on air when he uses this magic in this manner or propel himself through the air as though he were flying. Vanish (霧散, Musan) As with a typical magician, Mr. Black Hat employs a certain form of Teleportation Magic that involves poofs of smoke where he seemingly disappears as the smoke covers him. It is unknown what the range of this spell is but he has been able to vanish completely from within a city. Slight of Hand: '''Even without the use of magic, Mr. Black Hat is capable of causing small objects to seemingly vanish in front of people's eyes. With simple distraction, he can manipulate a person's perception so that he can easily move objects without their notice. This skill can also be applied for pickpocekting, allowing him take objects concealed on a person without being aware of it. Before he wielded magic, this was his principle method of decieving people and earning a living. '''Great Magical Power: Mr. Black Hat was once a two-bit con artist and petty magician with very minor skill in the use of magic. He was often rediculed for his rather low level of magical power. Now, he appears to be quite the formidable mage who comes off as being much weaker than he is. He possesses tremendous levels of magical power now and it is currently unknown how someone of his rather weak level could now wield such power.